


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finally made it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on Tumblr. 
> 
> P.S. Gemineir is Psiioniic.

Gemineir doesn’t recognize where he is. It is an odd, open place that he can’t quite remember being in….when he realizes it’s the desert in which he first met Signless. He reaches up to scratch his face- he pulls a face when he can feel the dried blood on it- and begins to push himself to his feet. 

It’s so strange walking again, he’d been on that ship far too long, he doesn’t quite recall how his limbs work or anything for that matter.

 

He flexes his fingers as he walks…he walks for what seems like an infinitely long time before he hears voices. Familiar voices, ones he has missed through all these years.

When he hears them, tears spring into his blank eyes and he takes off in a clumsy sprint towards them. He hears the crackling of a fire and an age old laugh as they come into view.

He screams out at them and stumbles, collapsing close to the group, who turn and stare in shock at him. There is a sweeping sound as the troll wrapped in gray turns to him and bends down, pulling him into a tight hug.

He smells of blood and fire and iron, but it is worth the feeling, the scratchy feeling of that ratty old cloak, the solid wall of his chest against Psii’s face and there are other arms around him, thin ones in sweeping jade sleeves and another pair thick from hunting clothed in olive.

“We’ve Missed You, My Friend.” He feels thin fingers thread through his hair. “You Look Like A Mess.”

“Where have you been? It’s been furever!” A purr rumbles through his bad as she presses her nose against him. “It’s been way too quiet without you.”

“Stop crying, Gemineir.” He feels soft lips kissing away the tears on his face and sees that glorious smile once again.

“You are finally home.”


End file.
